Pikmin 2
Pikmin 2 (ピクミン2) is a video game for the Nintendo GameCube that was released in 2004. It's a direct sequel to Pikmin, a video game that was released on the GameCube as a launch title. It was well received by both critics and gamers alike, arguably more-so than the original, which was considered an innovative yet highly demanding game, partly thanks to the dramatic time limit, something that this game has mostly been rid of. Rather than there being a set amount of days to finish your goal, you'll have an unlimited amount of time, though it should be noted that once you start a new day up, you will have a set amount of time to complete your goals, though you're always free to return if you happen to fail. This doesn't go for the underground sections, however, where time stays put. The game includes two new types of Pikmin, including White Pikmin and Purple Pikmin, though you'll be required to go through a much more exacting process to come in possession of them. Plot To best explain the plot of the second instalment in the series, it's best to take a look at the first. In Pikmin, Captain Olimar was travelling the galaxy when a small meteor smashed into his ship. He went tumbling down to the planet below, which is considered to be earth to many fans. There, he realized that his air supply was short - and would only last for 30 days. On top of that, thirty of his ship's parts had scattered across the surrounding area, and there was seemingly no way out. That is, until he met a Pikmin. He came to realize that these Pikmin creatures were willing to follow their new master, and thus a symbiotic relationship was formed. The Pikmin were willing to gather all of the ship's parts, and Olimar was off once more. Now skip ahead to the second instalment, Pikmin 2. Olimar returns back to his home planet. There, he learns that the company he works for, Hocotate Freight, has gotten itself into a bit of debt. The president of the company chooses to close his business down, until he finds that the planet that Olimar crashed landed onto was full of treasures. With that, he sent Olimar and his co-worker Louie to go out and find more so that they could repay their debt and open the company once more. The duo then landed back, where they gained the trust of the Pikmin once more. The companions found enough treasure to get out of debt, but once they did Louie went missing. Olimar and the president returned and fought a ferocious beast named the Titan Dweevil, which had engulfed poor Louie. Following this, Olimar and his teammates head back to their homes, thus ending the game. Gameplay The game includes a total of four main areas, each one with a multitude of underground levels and treasures to collect. In all there are 201 treasures in the game, which can be found both in the dungeons and above ground. To see a full list of those treasures, check the List of Pikmin 2 treasures. In the beginning, Captain Olimar and his companion Louie will be required to gain the help of the Pikmin once more. At first you'll just have one type - Red Pikmin, though as you progress through the game you'll find more, including the Blue Pikmin, Yellow Pikmin, and formerly mentioned purple and white ones. The relationship between the captain and his army are highly symbiotic - Captain Olimar needs their help to keep his boss' company alive, while the Pikmin need the help of him and Louie to keep their species alive. Overall, however, the Pikmin fully realize who's in-charge, and respect their commander by doing what he requires of them. Essentially the Pikmin will follow around Olimar or Louie, or both of them together depending on the situation. When they come across an enemy, they're capable of attacking it using their wide-range of attacks. The most basic way to launch an attack is to toss the Pikmin on top of the opposing force, though you'll occasionally have to surround them by using the C-Stick. Once the enemy is dead, it's suggested that you command the Pikmin to take it to one of their onions, which will reproduce more of the species. Once an enemy or pellet gets sent into an Onion, which is essentially the Pikmin's ship (there are three in all - a red, blue, and yellow one for the corresponding Pikmin). The item or creature will then be sucked into the Onion, which will cause Pikmin to be ejected and shot into the ground. Olimar and Louie must then pluck them out, though the longer you wait, the stronger they'll be. Generating purple and white Pikmin is a little more difficult, and keeping a healthy population is even more tough. The only way to come in possession of these two colors of Pikmin is to venture underground. Occasionally you'll find purple and white flowers, which indicates that you're now able to get Purple and White Pikmin, though to do so you'll have to sacrifice some of the others in your group by tossing them into the flower. Each flower can take up to five Pikmin, and once you've done so it'll disappear. You'll then be able to pluck the Pikmin out of the ground. Since they don't have their own Onion, they prefer to sleep in the Dolphin come night time. You're allowed to only have one hundred Pikmin out at a time, though the other remaining Pikmin can be stationed in the Onions or the Dolphin. At the end of the day, Olimar and Louie will head for the ship to end the day, though the only Pikmin that will survive during this time are - *The ones under Olimar or Louie's command. *Pikmin at the landing site; active or inactive. *Pikmin who you've yet to pluck out of the ground. If a Pikmin does not fall under one of those categories at the end of the day, then they'll ultimately be eaten by the enemies that come out when the sun sets. Pikmin's abilities Each coloured Pikmin has their own special ability, which will be listed below. The Red Pikmin are capable of withstanding fire, while the others can't, and will usually die unless you blow your whistle to put out the flames. They're the first Pikmin that you obtain at the beginning of the game, and their special trait is having a nose. The Blue Pikmin can swim through water, while the others will drown if they attempt it. They're the last Pikmin you'll find in the game, though they're certainly required to get many of the treasures that are found in bodies of water. Their special trait is having a mouth or gills. The Yellow Pikmin have two special abilities in the game. Their first is being able to withstand electricity, which will help against electric enemies and electric fences. This is great because electricity instantly kills any Pikmin in contact with it (except for yellow, of course).They're also able to go farther when thrown, which is needed in order to get treasures high up. They're special trait is their ears. The Purple and White Pikmin are new to the series. Purple Pikmin are the heavy weights. They're ten times stronger and weigh more than any other Pikmin, and thus will be very slow. They also won't be thrown far when launched, though their powerful attacks make up for this. White Pikmin are infused with poison, and will inject it into enemies once the enemy eats them. They're also understandably immune to poison, which will help when encountering certain points of the game, and their red eyes allow them to see treasure buried underground. Bulbmin are a special type of Pikmin that resembles a Bulborb that can only be found in a few of the underground segments. Unfortunately they can't be brought back to the surface, though their strength and immunity to many elements make them a key ally to have on your team whenever you can find one. Multiplayer Mode Pikmin 2 introduced a new and exciting multiplayer mode that was absent from the original game. While it's limited to only two players, it was praised by critics. In this mode, one player controls Olimar while the other manipulates Louie. Before you start the battle, you'll have to choose which arena you'll fight on, which includes the Battle Field, the War Path, Carpet Plain, Angle Maze, Colosseum, Rusty Gulch, Brawl Yard, Tile Lands, Dim Labyrinth, and Hostile Territory, each one offering new challenges and different enemies. The goal of the multiplayer mode is to collect four yellow marbles or defeat your adversaries using your army of Pikmin. In all, there are four ways to win, and they include beating the opposing captain, defeating all of your enemy's Pikmin, collecting four yellow marbles, or collecting your enemy's marble. Development Reception External links *''Pikmin 2'''s article on the Pikmin Wiki ES: Pikmin 2 Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:Wii games Category:2004 video games Category:2009 video games Category:Pikmin games Category:Major Nintendo games Category:Real-time strategy games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo EAD games Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Player's Choice games